


交易

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: Thanos/Tony FanFic [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thanos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 警告：剧情接复联三，内有剧透，剧透，剧透，还没看电影的各位请慎重考虑过后再食用，或者现在退出去还来得及。





	交易

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：剧情接复联三，内有剧透，剧透，剧透，还没看电影的各位请慎重考虑过后再食用，或者现在退出去还来得及。

热。

粗重的气息喷洒在敏感的皮肤上，即使隔着一层稀有金属，依然烫得他浑身发抖。

“哈……”急促的呼吸夹杂着颤抖的喉音，过于脆弱的肉体被那人以一只巨大的手掌所掌控，而埋在体内的巨物就像是要撕裂贯穿他一般，凶狠地抽插着。

痛苦夹杂着快感残忍地折磨着他的神经，因热潮期而泛滥的淫水随着那人野兽般的动作不断地从交合的部位溢出，顺着他无法合拢的双腿流下，像是给他身上破碎的盔甲覆上了一层亮膜。

已经连续被侵犯了数天的身体开始变得不那么敏感，即使那人的动作依然粗暴有力，但都逐渐被麻痹的神经钝化成蚁噬一般的摩擦。于是倍受折磨的他终于松了一口气，祈求着自己能在下一秒钟失去意识。

然而他身后的人却看穿了他的小心思，鲜少露出笑容的嘴角微微扬起，掐住他脖子的手指慢慢地收紧，在他本能地因为缺氧而挣扎的时候一口气插入了他的生殖道。

脆弱的人类瞬间绷紧了身体想要尖叫出声，但掐住他脖子的手却越来越用力，迫使他只能张大了嘴发出嘶哑又痛苦的气音。王座的主人歪着头慵懒地靠在椅背上，欣赏着人类苦苦挣扎着想要掰开他手指的背影——破碎的红色盔甲如同火焰包围着他的身体，深色的紧身衣让他看起来像是刚从火焰中诞生的凤凰，鲜血从那些被撕裂的伤口处流下，染红了他的身体，最终与火焰融为一体，重生为亮丽的羽翼。

王者欣赏地笑了笑，指尖轻轻上抬顶起人类的下颚，迫使他仰起头拱起腰靠近了自己。

“真可惜你是人类。”他带着惋惜的语气道，但字词之间却又隐藏着一丝愉悦，听得人类忍不住咬紧了牙关，瞪着他艰难地骂道：

“操……你的……屁股……脸。”

王者不怒反笑，只是加大了手上的力度让人类彻底失去发出声音的能力，紧接着几个凶猛的挺动后便射进了他早已经被灌满的生殖腔，任由那些溢出的精液混着人类高潮时喷出的淫液从两人结合的地方喷出。因窒息而开始痉挛的人类在这一刻短暂地失去了意识，但很快重新涌入肺部的新鲜空气便让他急促地咳嗽着回过了神，可此时的他早已经筋疲力竭，只能瘫软在身后人的胸前。

巨大的体型差距让人类看起来就像个脆弱的小孩，这让王者忍不住回想起他们两人初次见面的场合。其实早在几十年前，他就为了追查无限宝石的下落来过地球。只是那时候的他还没有现在的实力，时间宝石被古一法师守护着，他无从下手。但那时的宇宙魔方就藏在海底，没有人守护，几乎是唾手可得。为此，他找到了神盾局，找到了Stark，但当他来到Stark的家里时，却并没有看到他要找的人，反而是一进门就被一个小孩用电击枪打中了脚踝。

“丑八怪！滚出我的家！”看上去似乎只有四五岁的小孩举着一个像炮管的物体对着他，从他微微颤抖的四肢来看，这个人类小孩显然是惧怕他的，然而让他欣赏的是小孩眼中的逞强，就像是一团火焰在熊熊燃烧着，犹如战士生命一样的坚韧顽强。

于是他笑了，好奇地蹲下身子想要去摸一摸小孩的头。但他才把手抬起来，人类便毫不犹豫地朝他开了一炮，炽热的火球击中他的掌心，虽然不至于伤到他，但还是让他少有地感到了一丝疼痛。王者有些赞赏地勾了勾嘴角，甩甩手后再度看向一脸震惊的小孩，有些惋惜道：

“你是个天生的战士，只可惜是个人类。太脆弱，太容易死亡。”

说着他抬眼看向小孩身后不远的桌子上的相框，然后笑着拍了拍他的头，起身离开了。

“以后再见吧，小史塔克。”

时间一转便过去了数十年，当他在泰坦星上再次见到这个人类时，他便知道他没有让他失望。他果真成长为一名出色的战士，在惧怕死亡的同时却又向死而生，只是可惜，这般的钢铁意志偏偏困在了人类无能的躯体之中，被生老病死所束缚着。所以当他手拿着那人的武器刺穿了他的躯体时，他的确真的打算杀了他，结束这一个不应该存在的悲剧，结束命运的错误。但当他再次回到泰坦星，看着那人用和当年一样恐惧却又逞强憎恨的眼神盯着他时，他改变主意了。

“你想活下去吗？”自他遇见卡魔拉之后，这是他第一次想要把谁留在身边为他所用。

“我想要他们活下去。”而人类的回答让他倍感满意。

“那我们来做个交易吧。”他走近了人类一把捏住他的下巴迫使他抬起头，“一命换一命。”

 

大家都回来了，冬兵、黑豹、星爵、奇异……所有的人都回来了。但为什么？

“嘿！到底发生了什么事！”星爵大步冲到奇异面前，质问这个曾经看过未来的人。

“我不知道。”奇异诚实地回答，他只是看到了未来，但不代表看到了一切，不过他可以确认，眼前的这一幕和他看到的那唯一的结局是一样的，这意味着他成功了。

“什么叫你不知道，那现在是什么情况，我们到底是赢了还是输了？”星爵焦急道。

“如果时间没有出错，就应该算是赢了。”奇异说着站起身，“但你们也不要高兴得太早，这场站还没打完，根据我看到的未来，现在地球上还是有一半的人消失了，只是我们还活着。”

“但这怎么可能呢？我们明明死了。”一直沉默的彼得忍不住插嘴道，“为什么我们会活过来，你做了什么吗？”

“我什么也没做，是——”奇异的话突然中断，大家都疑惑地看着他，但他却一脸震惊地四周看了看，然后再度张嘴似乎想说什么，却什么也说不出来。

“你中邪了吗？”星爵皱着眉道。

“不，我，我只是——”奇异试图解释，却不知道自己该说什么。顿时，他感到一阵强烈的不安，以至于他有些失控地推开了身边的人向四处走去，像是在寻找着什么。

“不对，不对，有什么地方出错了，有什么——”觉得自己忘记了什么很重要的东西的奇异着急地四处走来走去，像个疯子一样不停地碎碎念，然而不管他如何努力去回忆，他的大脑依旧一片空白。

“你的朋友经常那样吗？”星爵一脸嫌弃地扭头问彼得。

“呃，我跟他不熟，我们才刚认识。”彼得解释道。

“算了算了，反正还活着就好。”星爵说着朝奇异走过去，“嘿，我们接下来该怎么办，灭霸现在在哪？”

“我不知道。”奇异有些急躁地回道，“有什么地方不对劲，我觉得我忘记了什么，但我想不起来我忘了什么。”

“你忘了当然想不起来啊。”星爵忍不住吐槽道，“不过你现在没了宝石，也不能穿越时间——”

“宝石！”奇异突然回头打断了星爵，“宝石是怎么不见了的？”

“你自己给灭霸的啊。”星爵道。

“为什么？”奇异问道。

“因为——”星爵说到一半突然停了下来，奇异挑眉看着他，示意他继续说下去，然而对方却像被什么卡住了喉咙，过了半天才烦躁道，“我他妈怎么知道，反正你就是给他了。”

奇异吸了一口气，转而看向众人，问道：“没有人记得我为什么把宝石交出去吗？”

众人闻言你看看我，我看看你，都集体摇了摇头。奇异终于明白问题出在哪里了，他们的记忆被篡改过，灭霸很可能用宝石的力量抹杀了某件事情或者某个人的存在，但现在失去了时间宝石的他们已经没有办法回到过去找回真相。

“所以我们接下来到底该怎么办，卡魔拉的事我还要找他算账呢，你到底知不知道他现在在哪里？”星爵的话打断了奇异的思路，他摇了摇头示意他先稍安勿躁，然后把大家都聚集起来，对他们说：

“单挑灭霸我们毫无胜算，如果想要彻底战胜他，我们必须要合作。现在索尔和其他复仇者都在地球，我们最好还是先回地球找他们会合，从长计议。”

“啧——你们能讨论处什么好计划来。”星爵闻言一脸嫌弃道。

“你别忘了如果不是因为你，我们早就把手套摘下来结束这场战争了。”奇异毫不留情道。

被戳中伤处的星爵不敢反驳，只好道：“行吧，反正火箭和格鲁特都在那儿，就先回地球吧。”

达成一致的众人登上了银河护卫队的飞船，启程往地球出发。而这一路上，奇异都无法停止思考那些丢失的记忆到底是怎么回事，一直到他们回到纽约，这种不安的感觉都没有消失，反而变得更加强烈。

“这就是纽约？看起来不错，奎尔你为什么从来不带我们来这玩？”德拉克斯的话让奇异下意识地看向窗外，这时一栋地标式的建筑物立刻引起了他的注意，但他在意的却不是这栋建筑物本身，而是它身边那一栋极其普通的高楼。

“嘿小子。”奇异叫了一声彼得，“那栋楼从以前就一直是这样吗？”奇异指着那栋普通的高楼问道。

“嗯。”彼得点点头道，“斯坦集团曾经想过在那里起一栋地标建筑，但你也知道因为反应堆爆炸事件，他们公司倒闭破产，所以就不了了之了。”

“斯坦集团？”奇异疑惑道，他对这个名字感到十分陌生，但紧接着，他的大脑便不由自主地开始回忆起一系列和它有关的事件，这些看似熟悉但又异常陌生的记忆让奇异感到一瞬的惊谔，紧接着一个被联想激活的词语瞬间抓住了他。

史塔克。

奇异本能地再次看向窗外那栋大楼，努力地想要把它和史塔克三个字联系起来，却只弄得脑袋一阵酸痛而一无所获。

因为史塔克这个家族早在上个世纪就已经消失了，霍华德终其一生都在寻找挚友罗杰斯，没有娶妻更加没有生子，他死前把一手创办的史塔克集团交给最信任的朋友斯坦来管理，却不料对方早就心存歹念，将他的家业全部吞并到自己名下。但可惜斯坦始终没有史塔克那样的头脑，即使偷来了反应堆的核心技术，也依旧没能成功地研发。当年那一场骇人的核爆炸不仅夺走了他的生命，也毁了大半个城市。所有关于方舟反应堆的资料都被那一场大火吞噬，史塔克唯一留给后人的技术也就这样烟消云散，紧跟着这个名字也慢慢地淡出了人们的视野，彻底埋没在历史的洪流中。

奇异皱着眉叹了口气，默默地收回视线不再去看那栋大楼。理清了思绪后，那些怅然若失的感觉便不再那么强烈，脑海中的某一片空白似乎也被填补上了。或许只是他想太多了吧，不然为什么其他人都没有和他一样感觉到不对劲？想着，奇异慢慢地闭上了眼睛进入冥想，不再去烦心这件他想不通理还乱的事。

 

“被遗忘的感觉怎么样？”高高在上的王既怜悯又嘲笑地看着人类，“你为他们牺牲了那么多，到头来却没有一个人记得你甚至知道你，心情怎么样？”

“为什么你不干脆杀了我。”人类屈辱又痛苦地咬着牙问道，然而即使此刻的他看起来是如此的不堪一击甚至毫无尊严，他的眼中始终写满了不服输的愤怒。

“别忘了我们的交易，一命换一命，你的命可没那么值钱。”王慵懒地说着，手指捏住人类身上所剩无几的破碎盔甲，难得耐心地一点一点将它们尽数剥下。

“那你到底想怎么样，让我帮你杀人？”人类咬着牙问道，沙哑的嗓音染上了一丝恐惧带来的颤抖，但这并非单纯地因为面前这个可以将整个宇宙的生命都放在指间玩弄的男人，更多的是来自他身体内部的变化。

“我不需要你帮我杀人。”觉察到人类周围的甜味又开始加重的男人笑了笑，但他没有做出任何明显的表示，只是利落地剥掉人类身上的最后一片盔甲，然后抓住他的脚踝把他拽到自己跟前，轻轻地用拇指揉弄着他敏感的掌心。

人类咬紧了牙关不愿发出一点声音，但挣扎的力量却被身边越发浓重的侵略气息一点点消磨殆尽。他不甘心地咬着嘴唇闭上了眼睛，双手紧紧地捂住自己被迫暴露在那人面前的后穴，却依然无法阻挡那人戴着无限手套的手指挤开那红肿的穴口长驱直入。

冰凉的金属刺激着温热的肉体让人类忍不住发出一声难耐的呻吟，那条没有被束缚起来的腿因此不安分地踩在男人的胸口，试图用力拉开他们之间的距离。但很快，埋在体内的手指熟练地按上了某个柔软的地方，顿时电击般的快感刺激让躺在男人腿上的人类失控地拱起了身子叫了出声。

男人满意地勾了勾嘴角，又往他体内插入第二根手指，摸索着往另一处更加隐秘的入口探去。而意识到男人意图的人类立刻变得不安起来，他本能地抓住男人的手想要阻止他继续前进，但早已经被玩弄得毫无反抗能力的身体却违背他的意志，饥渴地蠕动着将他引到那脆弱的生殖道口，甚至不知廉耻地主动吮吸着那人的指尖，仿佛在邀请对方去侵犯一般。

“你的身体可比你诚实多了。”男人慢条斯理地说着，指尖不停拨弄着那一张一合的小嘴，弄得人类敏感的身体不停地发抖，徒增他的渴望，却又迟迟不让他满足。

被欲望折磨得大脑发胀的人类备受艰难地大口喘着气，隐忍的呻吟声不断地从他唇间溢出，若有似无的反而更显得撩人。男人一言不发地欣赏着，人类脆弱又美丽的模样让他想到那些转瞬即逝的花朵，曾经他的星球上也有这样一片草地种着火一般艳丽的花朵。可后来，人口爆发，资源耗尽，战火席卷了整个星球，那些娇艳的花儿终究化作了烈火，在愤怒和绝望之中吞噬了他的家乡。

泰坦星人从此仅剩他一个。

在那之后，他便彻底遗弃了这个曾经遗弃他的地方，他周游列国，大开杀戒，但为的不是泄愤和报复，为的是不再让相同的惨剧再次上演。可遗憾的是，几乎所有的人都不理解他。而最让人痛心的是，他最爱的女儿，竟然也背叛了他！

“不——”

为什么偏偏是她，为什么偏偏是她！

“慢点——”

他如此宠爱她，信任她，纵容她，但最后她却憎他，恨他，将他视作仇人，为什么！

“停——！！？”

突然爆发的信息素让男人回神看向腿上的人类，被他用手指玩到了高潮的身体正不受控制地颤抖着，一股接着一股热流不停地从他体内喷出打在他的手套上，当男人好不容易把手指抽出来时，他手套已经被人类的淫液浸湿，镶嵌在其上的宝石也因此变得越发璀璨。男人看着自己的手套笑了笑，玩味地揉了揉挂在指尖的粘液，然后低头看向失神的人类，单手将他从腿上拎了起来。

“最近我一直在思念我的女儿。”男人一边看着人类道，一边解开裤子上的拉链，“你的伙伴死了，有你来把他们换回去。但我最心爱的女儿死了，谁来把她换回来？”

“这还不是你自作自——啊——”异于常人的粗壮阴茎强行撑开狭窄的穴口一插到底，敏感脆弱的生殖腔还没从刚才的高潮中缓下来，就被这突如其来的顶弄直接刺激得进入新一轮潮喷。

男人被吸得闷哼了一声，本能地握住人类的腰用力抽插起来。紧致的甬道被他尺寸过大的分身撑开到了极致，柔软的肌肉下意识地收缩起来，不留一丝缝隙地包裹着他吮吸挤压。一阵接着一阵的舒爽快感袭上大脑让男人感到兴奋和战栗，他抓住人类的头发往下拉，迫使他仰起头对上的他的双眼，紧接着他戴着无限手套的手开始轻轻地转动起来，一圈绿色的咒文出现在他的手腕处，同时人类的身上开始发生不寻常的变化。

“你在做什么——不，住手——”对未知的变化感到恐惧的人类本能地开始挣扎，然而他的意识却在下一秒钟突然消失，紧接着他感到有一股能量从他的额头注入了他的身体，狂跳的心脏打得他胸口发疼，同时他像是刚从噩梦中惊醒一般猛地睁开了眼睛，看着无数记忆中的画面在眼前不停闪现，直到男人的脸闯入他的眼中。

“！？”人类倒吸一口气差点叫出了声，他紧张地低头查看自己的身体，只觉得每一处都不对劲，但又一时看不出来哪里不对。感到恐惧的他开始不由自主地发抖，但他不愿在男人面前示弱，于是逞强地抬起头瞪着他质问道：

“你他妈对我做了什么！”

男人看着面前这张年轻了十多岁的面孔，感到有些新奇又有趣。在除去过去六年的历练留下的痕迹后，人类看起来就像当年那个孩子一样干净，微卷的棕发不再扎手而是变得柔软，少了胡子装饰的面孔稚嫩得像个未成年人，而那双总是炯炯有神的棕色大眼睛，看起来也少了那么几分尖锐的气势，多了几分如同他信息素一般的甜意。对自己的杰作还算满意的男人忍不住揉了揉人类的嘴唇，粗壮的手指不顾对方的抗议强硬地插进了他的嘴里，夹住那一根灵巧的软舌肆意玩弄着。

空气中浓烈的侵略气息夹杂着金属手套的铁腥味一同侵入了人类的身体，他不适且抵抗地想要逃避男人的掌控，却因为身体被完全掌控着动弹不得，只能被迫张大嘴任由男人索取。无法被吞咽的唾液顺着金属手套的纹路缓缓地往下流，浸湿了镶嵌在其上的宝石，然后又滴落在男人的皮肤上，所经之处，都留下了一阵诱人的香甜。

“告诉我，史塔克。”男人抽出了手指让就快要缺氧的人类重新呼吸，却依然一直拽着他的头发让他挺起胸直视自己，即使男人憋红了一张脸痛苦地咳得眼泪都出来了，“你们人类怀孕的几率有多高？”

上一秒还在有些意识涣散的人类立刻惊醒过来，瞪着眼睛惊讶又恐惧地看着男人，不敢去想他问这句话的原因是什么。

“在我们星球，Omega只要在热潮期，受孕率就是百分百，你们人类也是一样吗？”

“我，我没办法怀孕。反应堆弄坏了我的身体，我——”

“别担心这个，你已经不是之前的你了。”男人笑着放开人类，“没有感觉到自己变年轻了吗？”

人类僵住了身体，紧接着低头扯开了自己胸前的衣服，终于意识到哪里不对了。他的心脏，他的胸口，手术的痕迹不见了。

“你对我做了什么……你做了什么！？”

“还记得我们的交易吗？”男人一把掐住人类的下巴，盯着他的双眼道，“一命换一命。你生下一个孩子，换他们一条命，如果你做不到，我就让他们再死一次，但这一次，我对他们将不再仁慈。”

人类屈辱又愤怒地瞪着男人，用力咬紧的下唇开始渗出血丝，然而最后，他却还是忍声吞下了所有的不甘心，接受了男人的条件。

这是他最后能为他们做的事了，只要他们还活着，一切就还有可能，即使从此之后没有人记得他是谁，甚至没人知道他是谁。

但为了他们，他愿意。


End file.
